1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens barrels including interchangeable lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a driving device for zooming by a manual operation. In the disclosed driving device, a lens moving unit extends a zoom lens from a housed position to a photographing region (photographing-possible position) in conjunction with a manual operation. In addition, the lens moving unit causes the zoom lens extended at the photographing-possible position to perform a zooming operation in accordance with a manual zoom operation. Further, that lens moving unit moves the zoom lens from the photographing-possible position to the housed position in conjunction with a manual collapsing operation of the lens. With those functions, the zoom lens can be moved between the photographing-possible position and a predetermined housed position by a manual operation. In addition, a photographing-ready state and a not-photographing state can be distinguished, based on feel on hand.